A Mistletoe Tradition
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Kissing under the mistletoe is tradition. Sitting on your superhero partner's lap on a rooftop in Paris probably isn't. Day twenty five of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


A Mistletoe Tradition

 **Hello and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I hope you all are having/have had a WONDERFUL day and are enjoying yourselves. I love you all.**

 **Here is the last story for this series and I have managed to include mistletoe in it again.**

 **What would a Christmas Day fic be without the mistletoe? ;)**

 **Literally just pure fluff.**

 **Prompt: traditions**

 **...**

The ice on the roofs was too slippery that night, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were going too fast as they were finishing their patrol so when they tried to come to a stop, they skidded along the rooftop, colliding into each other and collapsing in a heap. They tumbled to the ground, landing with an almost painful thump which was only prevented by the soft layer of snow they had landed on.

Ladybug found her herself lying on top of Chat Noir, blinking in surprise at their sudden fall. After a moment of staring at each other with wide eyes, they struggled into a sitting position. She moved to stand up, or at least get off his lap, when her eyes caught a glimpse of something hanging from the chimney above them. "Who the hell put mistletoe up _here_?" She breathed out.

His gaze darted up above them and an almost unnoticeable blush stole across his cheeks. She gave him an accusing look. "Please don't tell me you went around putting mistletoe on random rooftops."

He shook his head. "No." Then to hide how flustered he was currently feeling, he smirked and added, "Why would I do a thing like that, My Lady?"

She rolled her eyes but made no further moves to get off his lap. "It's just the sort of thing you would do, Chaton." She countered.

"Fair enough." He shrugged as best as he could with a person on his lap. "But I didn't put any mistletoe around."

The fact that she had yet to move from his lap seemed very promising.

She hummed and glanced up at the mistletoe again. "I wonder who would've put it up then. It's certainly not the most convenient spot to hang mistletoe unless whoever put it here was hoping to have a little rooftop rendezvous."

His lips twitched up in his signature Chat Noir grin. "Well then we might be intruding, Bugaboo."

She rolled her eyes, shifting her hands that had been resting on his chest. "I doubt it. Do you know what time it is?" She asked and he shook his head. "It's at least midnight by now. This is a very late patrol. Not many people would be out this time, and certainly not on a rooftop. It's cold up here." She shivered as if to prove her point.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I know how we can warm up." He said.

"Yeah?"

"We can follow the law of the mistletoe."

If he were being honest, the more she talked about mistletoe, the more he wanted to kiss her.

She laughed softly. "The law of the mistletoe?"

He nodded, unable to keep his gaze from momentarily dropping to her lips, which were curved up in an almost playful smile. He didn't miss the slight pink flush that came to her cheeks and he smirked, leaning a tiny bit closer. "Surely you know." He whispered. "If you get caught under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them."

Now it was her gaze that darted to his lips and back up again, but she wasn't protesting and she wasn't jumping up and swinging away with a mask of professionalism. "Well," she sounded a bit breathless. "We better follow the tradition then."

"Mmhmm." He murmured, eyes never leaving her face as they slowly, _slowly_ leaned towards each other.

Their lips brushed gently then Ladybug pulled back for a moment, considering him before tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him back to her again. His hand came up to rest on her cheek, the other holding her securely to him. He couldn't quite believe that he was kissing Ladybug, that it was actually happening. He sighed happily against her lips. She tasted so sweet, like fresh-baked cookies. Perhaps she had been sharing with her kwami. She had mentioned that her kwami loved to eat cookies.

Ladybug hadn't started this patrol with the intention of kissing Chat Noir. She hadn't meant to end up sitting on his lap in the middle of a random rooftop, stars above them and Parisian buildings all around them, kissing him like her life depended on it, but she was damn glad she did. Her heart felt all fluttery when he moved his lips against hers and she wasn't quite sure why. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know either. For now, she was content just to kiss her (very attractive) superhero partner.

They pulled apart again, just barely, and rested their foreheads together, both breathless and both with kiss-bruised lips. Neither had expected mistletoe to be happening that patrol, no matter how close to Christmas it was. "So, the law of the mistletoe, huh." She gasped out, still not moving from his lap.

A slow grin stretched across his lips. "I don't know about you, but I like that law."

She shook her head with a smile, standing up. She held her hand out to help him up and he took it. When she had pulled him to his feet, he couldn't resist using the sudden closeness to lean down again and peck her lips softly. "I guess we should go then." He murmured.

Ladybug hummed in agreement. "I guess so." She glanced up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Both of them felt reluctant to leave after that but eventually Ladybug took a step back, gave him a little wave, a pink tinge still spreading across her face, then swung away on her yoyo. Chat Noir watched her go with a fond smile, the butterflies still raging in his belly. He sighed dreamily then stumbled home in a lovestruck daze.

Unbeknownst to the two superheroes, a small figure stood on the street below, looking up and hiding under an umbrella even though there was no need for one. A smile crossed his face as he caught a glimpse of them and he turned to his kwami. "I told you the mistletoe would be a good idea."

"Yes Master. It's lucky that they landed on the one you had the mistletoe on." Wayzz zipped around excitedly.

"Not luck. I put it on every rooftop I could." Master Fu replied. "They needed the little extra push."

Wayzz stopped. " _Every_ rooftop?"

"Every rooftop."

 **...**

 **There we go. The last story of this Christmas countdown. It has been a journey.**

 **Anyways, I hope you are all having a great time. Enjoy your holidays! :)**

 **Last Christmas countdown question: Do you have any special Christmas traditions? I don't really. Well, not any that I can think of.**

 **Bonus question: Have you had a good Christmas this year? I have and I hope you have too! :)**


End file.
